Closer than you think Farther than you'd hope Part 2
by TheRumicWorld
Summary: Part 2 to my very first fanfiction, published almost a year ago! All reviews and opinions appreciated.


**Authors** **Note:** In all honesty, I had no intentions of making a sequel to this one shot, as you may be able to tell since it's been a year. If you haven't read part one, make sure to check it out or some aspects of this story will confuse you. I decided to do this since the reviews of my last 3 stories were actually very positive, much to my surprise. I was even requested to do more, which again surprised me. I was in the mood to do some more Ryoga X Ukyo, since this is my favorite pairing in anime history (Next to Sanji X Nami from One Piece) but I had barely any ideas to experiment with, so I decided I would just build off one of my previous stories regarding the two. Please leave a review if you don't mind. And if you have a Fanfiction request, I wouldn't mind doing some. I could use some ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

 _Only_ a week has passed since Ryoga announced his proclaimed infatuation for Ukyo. All had seemed well between the two, however, roadblocks still remained. Ryoga couldn't shake the feelings he knew he still had for Akane, and Ukyo remained fixated on Ranma. But the two couldn't admit this to the other, after all, it's only been a week since their relationship has begun, and both parties are happy.

"If it isn't broke, don't fix it, right?" Ryoga thought to himself, on his way _hopefully_ to Ucchans Okonomiyaki restaurant. On this journey, he couldn't keep his mind clear of the dishonesty he's brought upon his own emotions. Silence was all around, his gaze locked amongst the ground. All that could be heard was the echos of his footsteps, getting slower with each move forward until finally coming to a complete stop, along with the reluctant thoughts defiling his heart.

"Ukyo, I⎯ I love Ukyo, don't I? Then why…!" Ryoga couldn't get Akane off his mind. This isn't out of the ordinary, and he knew that, but why? Why do the feelings remain now that Ukyo has accepted him into her heart? That's more than he can say for Akane. Ryoga threw his hands atop his head and began scratching uneasily, yelling at himself.

"Don't do this you idiot! This could be your one chance for happiness. Who else could ever love an idiot like you! Not to mention you turn into a pi⎯." Like glass being thrown from a third story window onto a concrete surface, Ryoga's heart shattered instantly. Ukyo knows not of his piglet curse, and he was sure that if she found out, she would detest him for it. Ryoga fell to his knees, broken, as streams of tears overcame his face. Not only was his heart being unfair to both Ukyo and Akane, but now his cursed form could keep him from another chance at love.

"I just want to be happy!" An angry Ryoga shouted before forcefully thrusting his fist into the ground he shortly walked.

"Ryoga?" A soft voice murmured from behind, to Ryoga's surprise. He quickly turned around to see the bluenette he so deeply desired affection from.

"A-Akane… Hey…!" He quickly replied, asserting himself back to his feet.

"It's good to see you, Ryoga! I was so worried. I haven't heard from you since Ukyo said all those awful things. I've missed you." Akane spoke softly, as a bright smile formed on her face. Deep blush quickly took frame on Ryoga's face. Akane voiced concern over him. Her affection, is something he's always wanted. No female is this kind towards him, and with each breath he feels himself falling for her all over again.

"I-I'm sorry I worried you, but I'm doing fine, hehe. H-How have you been, Akane?" Ryoga asked as nervously as ever.

"Same old same old, really. Hey! Would you like to come over? Kasumi is cooking up something for me and Ranma, I don't think she would mind feeding one more." She responded.

"O-Oh, well actually I was just going somewhere to eat already." Ryoga replied.

"Oh okay, I hope you enjoy yourself!" Akane stated before leaping forward and giving Ryoga a soft hug, just before running off.

"See you around!"

Ryoga stood frozen. His heart racing, he knew it for certain, his feelings for Akane haven't faltered one bit. He took a deep breath before continuing his walk to Ucchan's. Now picking up the pace, he began running so he wouldn't be too late.

Ukyo had just got finished cooking. She sat two plates next to one another as well as two glasses. A flower set promptly between the two's meals. She stood outside and awaited Ryoga, who she knew would get lost trying to find this place.

"Geez, maybe I should've just gone to get him." She said to herself before letting out a sigh. It wasn't long until she finally saw Ryoga turn a corner, though he began heading in the opposite direction of his destination.

"Hey, jackass! Over here!" Ukyo shouted. Ryoga turned his head to see Ukyo. He quickly turned himself and headed in her direction. Upon arrival, he stopped to take a breath.

"U-Ukyo, I'm sorry. I actually thought I'd make it quicker than this…!" He spoke, panting heavily.

"Don't worry about it sugar, c'mon in." Ukyo replied. The two went inside and took their seats beside one another. Nothing but silence engulfed the room as the two were both nervous. It was expected of Ryoga, but Ukyo was surprised she couldn't think of anything to say without accidentally messing up the mood. She turned to him and smiled before finally breaking the silent atmosphere.

"This reminds me of that time I tried to set you and Akane up on that date." Ukyo stated.

"Oh yeah, and Ranma was there to ruin it, like always." Ryoga replied.

"Well it sort of worked out for the best. If things would've gone right for you and Akane, we wouldn't be here." Ukyo responded smiling happily. Her initial feelings towards this relationship have definitely grown more accepting throughout this week. Ryoga took note of Ukyo's expression and couldn't help but smile himself. Ukyo genuinely seemed happy to be with Ryoga, and he couldn't believe it. She's always been so assertive and inconsiderate of his feelings, but here she is smiling on a date with him. Not to mention, their unofficial engagement.

"Hey Ukyo…'

"What's up sugar?"

"T-Thank you… For uh, giving me a shot."

"Heh, don't mention it." Ukyo and Ryoga would share a short gaze before it was broken by Ukyo's slow lean inward, as her lips puckered. Ryoga's heart beat faster by each centimeter she got closer to him. Before she could make her way to his own lips, he would grip her by her shoulders and push her back, laughing nervously as he did so.

"Don't act like we haven't done it already!" Ukyo angrily shouted.

"I know, I know! B-But those times were unexpected… I can't just do that so suddenly!" Ryoga responded, twirling his thumbs around one another. Ukyo could do no more than sigh.

"I can't believe I've fallen for such a wimp." She mumbled to herself.

"Hey, it's getting late. Should I head out?" Ryoga asked, pointing his thumb towards the door.

"You don't have to, but you're free to leave sugar. I should clean up." Ukyo replied, grabbing the dishes.

"I'll help!" Ryoga quickly got up from his seat and took the dishes off Ukyo's hands. She couldn't help but giggle cutely at his gesture.

It didn't take long until the two cleaned up and had everything back in order. Ukyo walked Ryoga outside before he head off. She took hold of his hands and looked up at him.

"Tonight was, fun, to say the least." Ukyo stated smiling happily.

"Y-Yeah, I enjoyed myself… Thanks, Akane." Ryoga replied, causing silence to fill the air once more. It took a few seconds to register, but Ryoga was fully aware of the mistake he just made. Ukyo glared and quickly took her hands from his.

"What was that⎯?" Ukyo asked with notable disapproval in her tone.

"I-I-It was an accident, I swear!" Ryoga quickly alerted. Ukyo slowly grabbed her giant spatula from behind her.

"Ukyo, I can explain⎯!" Ryoga tried to reason.

"You⎯ Jackass!" Before he could get another word out, his face was hit with an ungodly swing of Ukyo's spatula, sending him flying elsewhere. She angrily went back inside, slamming the door behind her.

The following day, Ukyo had invited Ranma over to hang out. Of course, this plan didn't go unwavered. Akane, as well as Shampoo and Mousse had managed to tag along as well. Ukyo was as angry as one would expect.

"Shampoo, this is almost like a double date, don'tcha think?! Me & you, Akane & Ranma! This is works great!" The overly energetic Mousse would let aloud. Followed by a quick slap by Shampoo, quickly shutting him down.

"Mousse, you be quiet. Shampoo no here for you." Shampoo replied. Ukyo quickly glared at her.

"I don't recall inviting you anyway." She angrily remarked. The two began a deadlock stare.

"Hey, Ucchan, can I get some Okonomiyaki?" Ranma would ask.

"Of course, Ranma honey! My treat. The rest of you have to pay." She replied.

"Why am I not surprised…" Akane irritatedly mumbled.

"Shampoo want no food from Spatula girl." Shampoo stated.

"Good, I wasn't making you any anyway!" Ukyo angrily replied before starting on the okonomiyaki. Suddenly, a loud thud was heard from outside. Out from the corner, out popped Ryoga's head. Exhausted after trying to find this place once again, he stopped to take a breath before walking in. Just as he entered, Ukyo headed to the back to pick up some ingredients.

"Hey Ukyo!" Ryoga shouted, before realizing Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, and Mousse were there as well.

"Ryoga!" Akane eagerly announced.

"The gang's all here." Ranma stated nonchalantly.

'A-Akane… What're you guys doing here?" Ryoga asked.

"Ukyo invited us." Ranma replied.

"Actually, Ukyo invited Ranma. The rest of us thought it would be a good idea to tag along. It is lunch time after all." Akane noted.

"She… invited Ranma?" Ryoga thought to himself. Ryoga knows Ukyo used to like Ranma, but could her feelings still remain? Did she want to be alone with him to try and win his heart all over again? Ryoga clenched his fist together and gritted his teeth.

"Ryoga?" Ukyo called out, coming back into view.

"Don't mind me, I'll let you get back to your date with Ranma." Ryoga stated before stomping out."

"Hey wait, Ryoga!" Akane called out, to no prevail.

"What's with him?" Ranma asked.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo shouted, running out after him.

"What's with her...?" Ranma again questioned. Ukyo chased after Ryoga until he would finally halt.

"Hey you jackass, don't ignore me!" Ukyo angrily shouted.

"So you do still love Ranma!" Ryoga spoke quietly, glancing back at her as she caught up.

"Don't tell me that's what you stormed off about!" She replied.

"Of course it is! I thought you were over him and cared about me, but I was just some sort of back up, just a⎯" Ryoga was cut off by a slap across his face by the angered Ukyo.

"You're one to talk… Do you have any idea what it feels like, when the only two men you've ever loved are obsessing over the same girl!?" She angrily questioned. The tone in her voice shifted from rage, to unsettled as her eyes would begin to water.

"L-Love..." Ryoga said to himself, standing stunned. Did Ukyo just say she loved him? He couldn't believe his ears, not that it mattered at this moment.

"You still love Akane, I know you do… I thought I could make you forget about her, but we both know how that went. I only invited Ranma over to hear the truth… What does _she_ have, that I don't…" Ukyo turned her back to the hushed Ryoga.

"Fine by me, Ryoga." Ukyo finished, turning back slightly to hand him the bracelet that his mother gave to her. Without another word, she ran off, returning to her restaurant.

"Hey wait, Ukyo!" Ryoga shouted, trying to catch up to her. Unfortunately for him, he would run pass an old lady throwing water onto the concrete. Resulting in him turning into his black piglet form. Ryoga sat their saddened, unable to process the situation he just put himself in. This wouldn't be the first time his prematurely committed actions got in the way of success. But it wasn't too late to fix his mistakes. He knew deep down what he had to do, but could he? He will have to cross that road when he gets there, but for now, he just wants to find some hot water!

"Bwee!" was all P-Chan could convey.

The following afternoon, Ryoga was out on another stroll. All day, he had been thinking of a way to make it up to Ukyo.

"I don't ever want to see her that sad again…" He said to himself. A few steps later, as if fate was just trying to test him, Ryoga would bump into Akane.

"Oh hey Ryoga, how are you?" She asked as sweetly as ever.

"Well, I've been better… Akane, there's something I have to tell you…!" Ryoga hastily replied.

"Go ahead." She quickly replied, seeming extremely curious. Ryoga took a big gulp, his body trembling nervously, he could barely get his voice to escape his lips. He clenched his fist and began thinking… He thought about how happy Ukyo looked during their date, he thought about how cute she was, he thought about how happy she made him too.

"Akane, for the longest time now, I⎯ Ever since we first met… I-I've… I've been in love with you!" Ryoga finally spoke the words he's been holding inside for the longest time. Nothing but silence filled the air after his words. Both stood there shocked. Akane couldn't believe her ears, and Ryoga couldn't believe those words finally escaped him.

"Ryoga, I⎯" Akane began speaking, but before she could finish, Ryoga interrupted.

"W-Wait, let me finish…! I've loved you for so long… Not a day went by where I wasn't thinking about how I would do anything to make you happy. All I ever wanted was for you to feel the same, but…" Ryoga's tone began shifting from nervous, to straightforward. His voice lifted, and his energy improved.

"But, I know what would really make you happy, is a life with Ranma, not me. I thought I would never be able to accept this, but, it doesn't hurt as much as I thought." Ryoga laughed, reminiscing over his past mistakes, and yet here he is announcing his love without a problem.

"I'm telling you this, because… I have to let you go. I have to move on, so I can give my heart to Ukyo⎯! But I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship…" Ryoga finished, blushing heavily as he awaited her response. Akane smiled and gave Ryoga an innocent kiss on his cheek, followed by a soft hug.

"You really are the sweetest guy ever, Ryoga. Thank you for telling me, and don't worry. I'll always be your friend." Akane responded, smiling brightly. Ryoga almost passed out from the unexpected affection.

"You're in love with Ukyo, right? Well come on, go tell her. The way you told me!" Akane eagerly remarked.

"Oh, uh, yeah! D-Do you think you could walk me to her restaurant…?" Ryoga asked, a little embarrassed. Without another word, Akane grabbed his hand and ran him down to Ucchans Okonomiyaki.

"I'm happy for you, Ryoga. I'll leave the rest to you." She stated smiling, before taking off so that Ryoga could confess in peace. Ryoga went to enter the restaurant, but it was closed. Locked from the inside, and the curtains were pulled, so he couldn't even see inside.

"Hey, Ukyo! You in there!?" Ryoga called out, cupping his hands around his mouth.

"Ukyooo! If you're in there, I just want you to know… I've given up on Akane, I promise!" He awaited a few seconds, hoping for a response.

"If you're still mad at me, I understand. Y-You said you were wondering what Akane had that you didn't, right? Well, Akane is really sweet, and isn't too harsh on me, ya' know? The affection she gave me was something I couldn't get anywhere else! But, I'm not standing at her doorstep right now… I'm not apologizing to Akane for my dishonest heart…! So please, believe me Ukyo!" Ryoga knocked on the door continuously.

"Ukyo, I love you! If there's only one thing you'll ever believe me say, believe this! I'm sorry, and right now… All I want is to make you happy! I messed up big time, twice! I don't expect you to forgive me right away, I mean, why would you… But I mean it when I say that⎯ I love you, Ukyo!" Ryoga alerted. With his final words, he backed up from the door and let out a sigh.

"If you wanna know something you have that Akane doesn't, it's my heart… Uh, well, not anymore." He said quietly to himself before sighing again.

"You're such a jackass, you know that?" Ryoga turned to see the source of those words coming from none other than Ukyo herself. She was standing there with a bag of groceries, tears streaming from her eyes. RYoga quickly approached her.

"Ukyo! H-How much of that did you hear…?" He asked nervously.

"I heard enough." Ukyo responded. Her expression, her words. Ryoga couldn't tell if she was still angry with him or what.

"Ukyo, I'm really sorry, but don't worry. I promise you I'm done wi⎯" Ryoga was cut from his sentence as the pleased Ukyo jumped into his arms, dropping the bag in the process, and placing another kiss amongst the bashfully surprised Ryoga.

"S-So you forgive me?!" Ryoga asked ecstatically.

"Yes you idiot." Ukyo happily responded. Ryoga reached into his back pocket and pulled out the bracelet she had returned to him the previous day.

"In that case, will you keep this?" He asked nervously. Ukyo took the bracelet and put it back on her wrist, smiling up at Ryoga.

"I love you too, Ryoga."

 **The End**


End file.
